Jasmine Martinez
Jasmine Martinez 'is a current Sophomore at St. Petersberg University and a recurring character in the fifth season of Clearwater. She is fluent in both Spanish and English and tends to mix the two together frequently. She is very energetic, free-spirited, and always down to party. She also has a softer side that she tends to show, mostly around guys who she knows won't treat her right. She is good friends with her roommate Julia Abbott. She is portrayed by Camila Cabello. Character History Season 5 In Lean On, she is first introduced walking into her dorm room and seeing Julia, Jamie, and Ariel, immediately shouting "YAAASS," which annoys Julia. She then comments how hot they all are and how they'll all get dick at the party that night. She later walks into the double room that Julia chose and tells her that she and Ariel spoke, and they're going to take the double room and leave Julia with the single since she is fine with Ariel usage of cocaine, mentioning her sister did a bunch of crazy stuff growing up, so it'd no big deal to her. She is upset when Julia calls her and Ariel immature, and asks Jamie if she wants to go get smoothies with Ariel and her, which Jamie does. Before they head to the freshman weekend party, Jasmine lends bikinis to Ariel and Jamie for the luau. She offers one to Julia who declines. She then excitedly leaves for the party with the other girls, screaming "YAAASS" again as they leave. She is seen at the party twerking on top of a table in her bikini much to the guys' admiration. She gets back early from the party and sees Julia, packing, asking if she's leaving. When Julia explains she's only leaving for the weekend, she asks if Jamie can crash in her room and comments how gross she thinks the guy who ditched her for her stretch marks is. She then tries to get Julia to stay for the next party, but to no avail. Before heading back, she mentions that she's giving Julia nother chance despite her rudeness to her so far because she believes Julia is nicer than she seems and asks for Julia to do the same for her. Season 6 Season 7 Appearances Trivia * She is the first latina character. * She is the first character to be fluent in two languages. * It is inferred she is from Mexican heritage since she uses the word "buey" which is slang in Mexico for "friend." * She currently lives in Lake Tower, Room 3103 at St. Peters University. Quotes * "YAAASS BITCH!" (first line) * "We gun get some dick tonight, mamas!" * (To Julia): "I’m giving you another chance cuz I don’t think you’re as mean as you seem. Why don’t you give the same to us?" Gallery jasmine5.jpg|Season 5 Main Promo Image jasmine5.2.jpg|Season 5 jasmine5.3.jpg|Season 5 jasmine6.2.jpg|Season 6 jasmine6.1.jpg|Season 6 Main Promo Image jasmine 6.3.png|Season 6 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:College Students Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7